dudethatsmyghostfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajeev Bhagwati
Rajeev is a school friend of Spencer Wright, and, through Spencer, a friend of Billy Joe Cobra's. He has a sister named Shanila. Thanks to one of Billy's old belts, Rajeev is one of the few people who can see Billy Joe. His voice actor is unknown due to vague crediting. Relations Unusually, Rajeev appears to be generally ignored by his classmates at Beverly Beverly High School. He is a very good friend of Spencer and Billy's. Rajeev is pretty much there whenever Spencer calls for him, and will stick up for Spencer if Principal Ponzi is being publicly cruel to him. Consequently, he is willing to help out his friends if it doesn't conflict with his desire to not be bruised by Kleet or anything else he might find important. He is often seen assisting Spencer and Billy in their horror movie productions. He also offered to be Spencer's date for an awards show. However, it seems Rajeev does all these things for his own benefit, and not because it helps out Spencer. (That's not to say that he doesn't care about Spencer - he just has other priorities.) Rajeev seems to be on friendly enough terms with Shanila. They occasionally bicker the way a brother and a sister normally would, with Shanila thinking he's somewhat dumb and him thinking Shanila is wrong to think so. Lolo Calorie Rajeev can be noted for his tremendous and obvious crush on Lolo Calorie, the richest girl at Beverly Heights. At school, he frequently tries to flirt with her, only to get rejected time after time again. When Lolo proves especially impervious to his romancing attempts (constantly), he gets Billy's or Spencer's help in wooing her. It never works due to Lolo's perpetual lack of interest. He likes Lolo so much, he is willing to put on a whole Bollywood-esque concert performace for her and temporarily abandon Spencer and Billy for the chance of spending time with her. It is unclear what exactly he likes about Lolo that makes him so head-over-heels in love with her. Rajeev was overjoyed to hear that Lolo "doesn't really hate him...somewhat", indicating that perhaps Lolo somewhat enjoys his advances. Hobbies Rajeev does not appear to have any particular interests. It is uncertain what he does in his spare time when he isn't at school, helping out Spencer with his movies/problems, or hitting on Lolo. However, he does have a penchant for crossdressing, and takes it so seriously that he prides himself on making sure every single one of his outfits are "in season". Rajeev also seems to like getting attention, which is probably why he acts in Spencer's films and crossdresses. He told standup comedy during the Beverly Heights talent show rather well, but all of it involved making fun of Principal Ponzi and his flaws, so he didn't have any chance of winning. Trivia *Lolo does not seem to know about Rajeev's crossdressing tendencies, merely thinking he's weird because of his advances. *As seen in Billy's Achilles, Rajeev knows how to play the alphorn (though he seems to struggle with blowing into it for extended periods of time). Category:Character Category:Side Character